The A-Team
by NicoleSavage21
Summary: Sequel to Performing Geeks. At the Music University of New York, one year of five years is the ultimate competition for the Big show Case. It's not just performing. It's acapella! Can Austin, Ally, and the gang make it? Or will their dreams be crushed by their rivals, Vocal Adrenaline?
1. Aca-Idea

Has it already been two years since the last time you heard from us? Wow, time certainly does go by fast. By the way, my name is Ally Dawson and I going to The Music University of New York.

The last you've heard of me was when I was in the Big Show Case with my friends, the A-Team. Well that's behind us now. It's our senior year and we are focusing on other projects of our owns.

Just to let you know. Yes, I still share a room with my two best friends, Trish De la Rosa and Rosie Velasquez. Trish has been working with stage and musicals hoping to get into Broadway, and Rose has been getting into scriptwriting and movie acting.

Also, I am still dating Austin. It's been two years since we've started our relationship. We been excellent and so in love since we started our physical relationship in November. Sure, it's just good regular sex unless we're gonna be all Fifty Shades of Grey. Or worse like Dez and Rosie spicing up their romance with role play.

We're back in New York ready for the final year here. It's like everything just rushed through and didn't let us stay young. At least we can enjoy this year with a bang.

Okay, I will admit that this already happened. I'm just going to tell the story of how we became an acapella group. Do you think this is like Pitch Perfect? Maybe it is or maybe it's a different story. I'm just gonna tell you from beginning to end. You don't like it? Well it's not my problem.

"I hope we finally get to do the Rocky Horror Picture Show," Austin says as we walked down the hall with Rosie and Nelson next to us.

Nelson nods in response. "That would be pretty cool…except for the homosexuality and cross dressing part."

"Hey, you all know that I would be the sexiest Dr. Frank-N-Furter. See? Ba-Bam!" Rosie strikes a sexy pose even thought she already has better sex appeal than me. I'll admit that I do get jealous at times. Trish is curvy and confident, and Rosie has big boobs to where all her shirts show her cleavage.

Then, I added to the subject. "Well I know that you would be an awesome Rocky," I told Austin. "Even though you might be Rocky's slave and son and creation. That's disturbing in all ways."

Austin frowns. "Oh, God! I'd rather be dead," he groans.

"Just to let you know…" Rosie's smile turns into a serious look. "…I can arrange that."

We all walk into Lomax's classroom where Trish and Dez were. Rosie happily sits on her boyfriend's lap as the lesson starts.

"Okay, class." Lomax begins the lesson. "There are tons of musicals for this year. I'm excited to be putting on Supernatural the Musical."

Rosie gasps. "Supernatural?! Oh, my god! Can I audition for Castiel?!"

"What? No!" Lomax tells her. "Does Castiel look like a curvy Latina?"

It's scary when Rosie gets angry. "¡Déjame entrar en él! ¡Déjame entrar en él!" She shouts in Spanish. Rose stands up and all of us have to get up as well. I have to hold her hand while Dez locks his arms around her waist and Austin grips her other arm. "¡Quiere decir que a mí otra vez, cabrón! ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Soy tu peor pesadilla!"

Finally, she calms down and sit in her seat again. Over the time with her, Rosie had some major anger issues. We compare her to She-Hulk and a time bomb. I don't know which one of them is scarier than Rampage Rosie.

"I apologize, Rosie." Lomax clears his throat. "Anyways…big news, kids, this year's Big Show Case is a real competition. This year isn't just performing. It's acapella."

We all exchanged looks as if we didn't know what he was talking about. "Aca what?" Nelson asks him.

"Acapella." He repeats. "The performing art of singing and making music with only your voices."

Making music with our voices, I thought. What kind of world are we living in? "So that's like a thing now?" Austin asked him.

Lomax nods. "Definitely. If you want to be in the Show Case one last time, then I suggest that you learn about acapella now, my kids."

Later on, in our girls room, the six of us discussed the situation. "So what are we gonna do?" Trish asks. "Should we do this or not?"

"I don't know about it," said Austin responses. "Let's face it, guys. None of us know anything about acapella. We can't make noises with our voices."

At that moment, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My friends—we still call ourselves the A Team—were the major confident and fearless people I knew. I'm not joking. One time we went salsa dancing and I had to dance with this old man who wouldn't stop slipping his hand on my ass. There was also that time we got high off of marijuana Dez got from this man from the parking lot of a liquor store. It was strange because I was eating a sandwich and it tasted like molecules.

"Come on, guys." I blurted out. "This is like a big opportunity. I see big things coming from us. Maybe this is a sign of something. This could be our destiny."

All of them stared at me as if I were naked. "Ally, destiny is for losers." Trish told me. "It's a lame excuse for letting things happen instead of making it happen."

How could she say that? Destiny is all I believe in! Oh, God, I must be a loser! "It's the Big Show Case, guys. This year is different. It's our senior year!"

"Which is exactly why I wonder why we are here instead of going to a keg party," Nelson comments. "Maybe we can do this."

Austin raises his eyebrow. "Acapella doesn't sound that bad. It shouldn't really be that hard. I'm in, Babe."

"So am I," said Dez. "What about the rest of us?"

The rest of them nodded in agreement. So that was the first thing to do. We thought it was gonna be as easy as Blanche Devearoux from the Golden Girls. Oh, Betty White is the last Golden Girl alive.

Next day, the six of us headed to the front of the activities hall where Principal Jimmy Starr and our new vice principal, Val were having people sign up for the Big Show Case.

"Austin and Ally, nice to see you both again," Jimmy exclaims.

During an awkward moment of silence, Dez mumbles, "There's also the four of us too. You never mention us."

"What can we do for you kids?" Val asked us.

I cleared my throat. "We are here to sign up for the Big Show Case," I answered them.

From the look on Jimmy's face, I could easily tell that he didn't believe me. "Kids, you do realize that I chose this year to be an acapella theme, right?" He said.

"Yes, we were aware of that." Austin tells him. "It's our senior year and…we just thought that we could do it again."

Jimmy bites his lip and clicks his pen. "Let me tell you something. This school has been around for 35 years. Out of five years, one year must become the acapella show case. I know you guys love performing and singing, but I don't think this is the right kind of entertainment for you."

"Oh, come on!" Rosie whines. "We got what it takes! If we agree to the terms and do the requirements, then I'm sure we can do this. Just give us a chance."

Val and Jimmy exchange looks for a moment. I biting down on my teeth so hard that I think they were cracking. Finally, Val hands me a form and informs us, "We are gonna need your group name and rest of your names. All _twelve_ of you must sign the forms and turn them in by Monday of next week."

A word she said chimed like a bell in my mind. "Twelve?" I said. "There's only six of us."

"Honey, you need at least twelve members or more in your acapella group. Those are one of the requirements." She informs us.

Trish sighs, "How are we going to get six more people to audition for our group?"

"You can put up sign-up sheets and audition some kids to be in your group." Jimmy suggested. "They must be students of this school and they will need to fill out the forms. If there's any other questions, you can come to us."

I smiled in response. "Thank you, Jimmy."

After that, we came back to the guys' room. I nervously paced back and forth as the rest of us then were relaxing. "Six more people?" I shrieked. "We need six more people! You think that's enough?!"

"Calm your tits, girl," Trish tells me. "That's all we need. You got us into us and we are going through with it."

My boyfriend stands up and agrees, "It's true, Ally. We can do this. Maybe whoever audition for us will be good. Rosie, have you read all the requirements?"

Rose reads the last of it and removes her reading glasses. "The fine print states that we all must be students of the school," she explains. "No freshmen are allowed in, and we cannot have been in trouble more than once. It seems that we all fit the standards so we should be good. Dez, are the papers ready?"

The redhead clicked on one last key on the computer and shouts, "I am done!"

Dez was making audition forms for our group. I hope it could attract people to join.

 _A-Team Auditions_

 _If you are interested in joining our acapella group, come to Room 17 after school and audition. If you are not interested, then turn around, slap your ass, and skipping around the school_

 _Date: September 14th_

 _Time: 4 pm —?_


	2. Auditions

Today was September 14th and it is now 4:07 in the afternoon. We waited in Room 17 like it said on the paper. It didn't take long for six people to actually show up. I was so excited for the event.

Out of the six of them, there were three boys and three girls. That was the perfect amount for us. Although I was happy that people were auditioning, I was very doubtful about this group of people.

Three of the girls looked different from the rest of us. One of them was very tall to almost Dez's height. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. I wasn't being mean or anything, but she was a chunky girl.

The other girl was as tall as Trish. She had big brown eyes and long brown hair. To me, she had the face of a child. Plus, she had a little bit of bedazzle to her wardrobe.

Unlike the rest of us, the third girl was Asian of some sort. Her glasses were big and her black hair was medium length. She kinda had my style from back then, which was a floral dress and match jacket with it.

Other than that, the three boys looked completely normal. One of them had hazel eyes and soft brown hair. He was handsome in some way, but I couldn't really picture him with a girl.

Another guy was tall with a lean muscular body. His eyes were actually blue and he was breathtaking like a supermodel. I could tell that it may have been a problem because when he walked in, Austin immediately wrapped his arm over my shoulders and kissed my neck.

Finally, the last boy had the same features as the rest of us—brown hair and brown eyes. He had this skater look and from what I saw he wouldn't stop looking at Trish.

When we were all gathered, I announced, "Okay, welcome to auditions! I am so excited to meet you guys. So why don't we each stand up and introduce ourselves."

"I'll go." The first one to raise their hand was the skater boy. "Hi, my name is Jason Ramaro. I go by Jace. I'm from Albuquerque, I ride a skateboard, and I collect vintage cars."

In a moment of silence, Austin asks, "So you collect toy cars?"

Jace frowns. "They're not toys. They're limited edition model vintage cars. Anyways, thanks."

The big girl stands up and introduces herself, "I'm Mindy Bartkowski and I have some really bad anger issues that I'm still working on. Don't worry. I'm fine as long as I take my meds. Also, I have a punching bag in my room—well, I have to order a new one so I don't have one at the moment."

A punching bag? "What happened to the last one?" Rosie asks her.

She turns to my best friend and chuckles, "There's a hole in it. Sometimes I punch a little too hard."

Once Mindy sits back down, the short girl gets up. "Hi, everyone, I'm Megan Simms," she happily says. "My hobbies include photography, journalism, and tumblr. I ship everybody and I have a talent for making shipping names. Like Austin and Ally are Auslly."

Auslly? Although the name was weird, but I gotta admit it was impressive. "I'll go next." The tall guy volunteers. He had a thick Southern accent that made me think he was one of the Beverly Hillbillies. "I'm Gavin Young and I do love music. I listen to a lot of Luke Bryan and Blake Shelton. I come from a farm in Tennessee, and I have four younger sisters. I can do this with my pecks."

Through his tight T-shirt, Gavin's pecks began moving up and down. I will admit that it was both weird and hot at the same time.

Rosie took one of the blueberries she was eating out of her bag and tosses it at Gavin's chest. It bounces off like a rubber ball hitting a brick wall.

"Ooh, I got it!" Dez shrieks. He grabs a blueberry and walks up to Gavin. While Gavin was still making his pecks dancing, Dez passes the fruit on his breast. Then, the blueberry bounces off and Dez catches it with his mouth. "Awesome!"

Gavin stops and pats Dez on the back. "Well done, son," he compliments the redhead.

The next person up was the last boy. "My name is Elliot Chase, and I love making friends." He proudly says. "Plus, I can dance and sing all in one."

After Elliot sits down, the Asian Girl stands up. Instead of an ordinary introduction, she spoke in her language which we couldn't understand. "Oh, okay," Rosie responds to her. "Her name is Sun Hee Pang and she's an exchange student from Korea."

"Ask her if she speaks English," I told Rosie.

Both of them exchange a few words in the language. None of us could make out what they were saying. At last, Rosie says, "She's still working on it, but she's a great beat boxer."

"A beat boxer?" Austin repeated. "Show us your talent, Sun Hee. Come on, don't be shy!"

For a moment, Sun Hee was silent. It looked like she was going to cry or something. Then, she started to make a beat with her voice. It sounded like drums a bit. I think I know the song. I started to sing it.

 _I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_

 _I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_

 _And I'm not proud of my address_

 _In the torn up town, no post code envy_

 _But every song's like:_

 _Gold teeth_

 _Grey Goose_

 _Tripping in the bathroom_

 _Bloodstains_

 _Ball gowns_

 _Trashing the hotel room_

 _We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

Rosie and Trish joined in the singing with me. Jace was making a Tss sound to going along with the beat while the boys were doing the Ahh background.

 _But everybody's like:_

 _Crystal_

 _Maybach_

 _Diamonds on your timepiece_

 _Jet planes_

 _Islands_

 _Tigers on a gold leash_

 _We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

 _And we'll never be royals (royals)_

 _It don't run in our blood_

 _That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz_

 _Let me be your ruler (ruler)_

 _You can call me queen bee_

 _And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule_

 _Let me live that fantasy_

When we stopped, we were all so surprised. That was the moment we realized that we were capable of doing this. It was the best part and we applauded for ourselves.

Later on in the night, we were invited to Aca-Initiation. It was just a small party outside the patio of a house. We all chatted with others and drank beer out of red cups.

"Can you believe we're not officially apart of acappella?" Austin snorts as he drank his cup of booze.

I took another sip of mine. "How aca-amazing can it get?" I chuckled. "Even with the aca puns?"

"Hey, how many aca-wood could a aca-woodchuck aca-chuck if an aca-woodchuck could aca-chuck aca-wood?" Then, we burst out laughing. We both drinking a lot that night.

Dez, Trish, Jace, and Rosie sat in a corner drinking their drinks. "You knows what I think?" Rosie mentions. "There's twelve of us. One of us is probably gay."

"Which one of us do you think it is?" Trish asks.

Before he could answer, Jace takes another sip of beer. "My money is on Elton John over there," he nods at a view far from them.

They glance over to see Gavin getting a drink for himself and Elliot. "Man, this is what I call a hoedown," Gavin comments. Instead of answering, Elliot was taking a peek at Gavin's ass. In a matter of seconds, he caught Elliot looking at him and gives him a weird look.

So yeah, that long day was epic. We made new friends and started our acappella team. Also, I may have gotten a little too tipsy that night. It started with me taking tequila shots and twerking on Austin.

But that night wasn't just about finding a team and getting drunk. It was the night we met our real competition.

The A-Team and I were doing shots on the patio. We were then interrupted by two blondes and a group of people behind them. "So you must be the A-Team!" One of the blondes asked.

I let out a burp for a moment. "Yes, we are," I answered.

"Carrie, I told you that this one smells like old lady perfume," she mumbles to the other blonde. They snickered in delight as we all stood up.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Austin interrupts.

The taller blonde clears her throat and introduces, "I'm Carrie and this is my twin sister, Piper. We are the top acappella team in this school. Our group is Vocal Adrenaline and we are going to kick your asses."

How dare she talk to us like that? What kind of girl is she? "Excuse me," Rosie scoffs.

Carrie turns to her and rudely says, "I'm sorry. Was I talking to you?"

"Now you are." She points out. "Get lost, Barbie. We're just trying to have some fun here."

Piper answers, "So are we. It's gonna be great once we beat you guys and everybody else. You and your band of misfits might as well quit now to save you the embarrassment."

According to me, these girls were rude and fierce. They think that they're the big shots. I just wanted to say something, but I wasn't very experienced with insults. Mindy steps in front of us and tells them, "Hey, you legally blondes know biology? Let me give you a lesson. It only takes 42 muscles in my face to just frown. But it only takes me 4 muscles to extend my arm and bitchslap you across the face."

I could see the fear in both of their eyes. Piper and Carrie took a step back and grew silent. "You know what I say instead of swearing?" Piper asked. "Fudge."

"Well leave us the fudge alone before I shove my fudging foot in your fudging ass!" Dez, Austin, and Elliot were barely able to hold her back.

Piper stands there in silence. Then, she says, "Come on, guys. Let's go drink vodka and explore our sexualities." They walk off leaving us stunned.

"Oh, yeah, keep rolling your eyes!" Rosie shouts. "Maybe you'll find a brain back there, bitch!"


	3. Rehearsal

The day after that, I woke up with a painful headache. All I remember was Austin and Nelson taking tequila shots out of my belly button, and Rosie still her tongue down Dez's. I was pretty sure that her tongue was going to pop out of his ear.

Since we are now a team, I called rehearsal in Room 17. We got everything handled for now. I got the music, Austin has the dance moves, and Trish is picking out our outfits. I didn't really know which songs to pick so I made a list of songs that we should perform. The one thing that's making me bite my hair is that I hope they agree with my song selection.

We gathered in the room in workout clothes. Everybody sat down as I started the meeting.

"Before we begin, I have a list of songs that I think we should do." I passed out the papers to them and watched them read it. It shouldn't be that bad

 _ **Song Selections**_

 _ **Hot 'N Cold by Katy Perry**_

 _ **Titanium by David Guetta**_

 _ **Pompeii**_

 _ **Who Run the World (Girls) by Beyoncé**_

 _ **Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran**_

 _ **Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars**_

 _ **Jesse's Girl by Rick Springfield**_

 _ **Happy by Pharrell**_

 _ **Timber by Pitbull**_

 _ **Not Afraid by Eminem**_

 _ **We are Young by Fun**_

 _ **Carry On My Wayward Son by Warrant**_

 _ **Shake It Off by Taylor Swift**_

 _ **I Will Survive by Gloria Gaylor**_

 _ **Ain't It Fun by Paramore**_

 _ **Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi**_

 _ **We Belong by Pat Benatar**_

 _ **Demons by Imagine Dragons**_

 ** _Unconditionally by Katy Perry_**

 ** _I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas_**

 ** _Turn Me On by David Guetta_**

 ** _21 Guns by Green Day_**

 ** _One Way or Another by Blondie_**

 ** _22 by Taylor Swift_**

 ** _Everybody by Backstreet Boys_**

 ** _Alejandro by Lady GaGa_**

 ** _Bulletproof by La Roux_**

 ** _Counting Stars by One Republic_**

 ** _Firework by Katy Perry_**

 ** _Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars_**

 ** _Viva La Vida by Coldplay_**

"This list is very impressive," Trish commented.

Rosie, Elliot, and Dez nod in agreement. "There's no country on here," Gavin mentions. "None of y'all are fans of Carrie Underwood or Kenny Chesney?"

"No, thanks, Kentucky Fried Stripper." Mindy answers. Her little pet name for Gavin made us laugh.

I was actually surprised that they accepted the song selections. "Okay, guys, here's the thing," I explained to them. "We shouldn't just do one song. We should do a mashup."

Everybody exchanged a few glances. "How are we gonna do that?" Nelson asks. "Do we just figure out what songs go together?"

"Yes, but I don't know which is harder." I admit to them. "The music positions or the fact that we can pull this off?"

Austin stands up and clutches my shoulders. "Babe, we can do this. You wanna know why? Because you believe in us first. Plus, I got some suggestions we could probably use…"

First of all, I'm not gonna tell you the songs yet. It's important that you find out our song during the performance. At least you will be surprised so quit complaining and be patience.

After Austin made his suggestion, I nodded my head in agreement. "I love it!" I shrieked. "What about you, guys?"

All of them smiled and raised their hands. I clapped once and exclaimed, "Awesome! Let's do this!"

Our rehearsal began. I had to order everyone in their positions and teach them their noises. Sun Hee had her beatboxing, Mindy has the Tss part, Nelson and Megan have the guitar part, and so forth.

It was difficult during the rehearsal. Elliot and Megan would get off their parts and start singing with us. See that was the thing. Most of us couldn't stay on our parts. It's like we were trying too hard or something.

There was one moment when Trish was singing her part and Jace compliments her, "Your voice is wonderful. It really sounds awesome." Trish smiles in responds.

While we were practicing our dance moves, there were a few minors about our dancing. Nelson, Mindy, and Jace weren't very smooth with their dancing. At least Megan was able to do backflips and front flips. Plus, Gavin could do that and the splits. The awkward part was when he leaned down and stuck his leg straight up to prove how flexible he was. Well that wasn't the awkward part. It was when I caught Elliot staring at Gavin's ass again. I don't think he ever admitted that he was gay.

There was one part where we were thinking of lifting me. Dez and Austin lifted me up as if we were cheerleaders which was pretty dumb. That's when we got the idea of Trish, Rosie, and I flip over Dez, Austin, and Gavin's backs.

During that, Elliot and Jace would would do this thing with Megan and Nelson. Two of them would grab onto each other's limbs and roll like tires. They were pretty cool dance moves that I was thankful for having a dancer as a boyfriend.

In the middle of rehearsal, I stopped us for a moment. "What's the problem, Ally?" Rosie asked me.

The question may have been hurting me a bit. "I was thinking…" I stuttered. "…I don't know if we're really into it."

"What do you mean?" Trish asked. "Ally, we need to beat that Vocal Adrenaline. I don't think we stand a chance against them."

The rest of our group goes along with it. They kept saying "I agree with her," or "We can't do it." How could they say that?

"Hey, hey, hey!" Austin yells to calm us down. "Come on, guys! How can you say that?! Tell me what Vocal Adrenaline have that we don't have."

"Skills," answered Megan.

"Style," answered Dez.

"Those stupid Wonder Twins," Rosie added.

Sun Hee spoke in her language but nobody knew what she was saying. "My grandma tried to sell me for a goat," she said in Korean.

"Correct." Austin tells them. "But they have confidence. Let's face it. None of us believe in ourselves. If we had confidence in each other, then we know we can do it."

It was Austin's superpower of cheering people up. He would either make them laugh with a funny story or give them some encouragement. That was one of the things I loved about him. The fact that he would still believe in other no matter what they think. "We need to say something about ourselves that we love." Austin encourages them. "Trish, what are you confident in?"

"I'm confident in knowing that choosing outfits for you guys and you will all look awesome," she admits to us.

She is pretty confident in that. "What about you, Dez?" Austin asks his best friend.

The redhead clears his throat before he speaks. "I know I can get on that G Sharp during Rosie's solo." He tells him. "My woman is a kick ass singer and we can do this."

"Right! What about you, Mindy?" He points to the tall girl.

Mindy grins in response. It worries me every time she had that little smile on her face. "I'm confident in making you guys feel bad about yourselves," she reveals to us. "Like how Ally cannot dance at all. It looks like she's trying to shake a shit load of bugs off of her body. Sun Hee manages to dress up like a toddler and a grandma at the same time. Jace had perky pecks that are like pointy pyramids. I bet Austin dyes his hair because—let's face it—guys cannot be that blonde. Also, Rosie's giant boobs are like beanbags and they're staring at us. She cannot jump because they're gonna knock her in the face. The last thing I wanna say is that Gavin might run away with a bulky black guy and he will have to thank Mark Twain for his book of the plot."

We were standing there in silence. Finally, I awkwardly said, "Ouch. That kinda hurts. So yeah, we have confidence in ourselves. We can do this."

All of us applauded for ourselves. That's when I got a text message from Chuck McCoy. "Oh, God," I groaned. "Chuck wants us to go to the abandoned pool for the Riff-Off."

"What's a Riff-Off?" Megan asked. And that question is about to be answered

* * *

 **So what songs do you think they should do? Come on! I need reviews or something!**


	4. The Riff-Off

The Riff-Off was this acapella party for all of the other contestants. It was located inside of an abandoned swimming pool. Everybody was gathered around ready for the competition.

Before it started, I was a bit nervous. I could feel my heart ready to burst out of my chest. This acapella stuff is really getting to me.

Suddenly, we caught a glimpse of Vocal Adrenaline. Carrie, Piper, and their group come up to us while we all roll our eyes.

"Well, well, well," Piper grins. "If it isn't the team of Average Joe's. I can't believe you even showed up. You are really wanted to get hit by dog shit, uh?"

Rosie defends our group. "Okay, Heckle and Jeckle, listen up. I don't get the whole twins and group of people who follow you and never say anything. That's creepy and evil. We are better and awesome. We're not walking around like the Twins from the Shining with Children of the Corn following us."

After a moment passed, Carrie steps toward her and pretends to purposely drop something. "Oops!" She scoffs. "I just dropped the fuck I was about to give."

Instead of fighting, Rosie argues, "I would kick you in the vagina, but I'm scared of loosing my shoe in there!"

Most of us bursted out laughing while they walk away. The one thing about this is that we only had rehearsal one day and we are already defending each other. Honestly, it's funny how protective you can be over a group of people you ultimately became friends with.

Suddenly, there was a roar of applause. Chuck comes out with a microphone and says, "Welcome to the Riff Off! Each team must sing a song that matches the categories and you have to think fast or you are . . . CUT OFF! Our groups here tonight are the bad boys of MUNY! They are Here Comes Trouble!"

A large group of muscular guys with bulky bodies and lion-like growls. "Wow," Mindy comments. "Love to be the bread for that brisket."

"And our second contestants are real performers!" Chuck announces. "I give you . . . The Tone Rangers!" They were a group like ours with only five girls and four boys. "Next we have the team all the way from Hawaii and they are the A Capellago!"

People applauded for all of us so I was worried about how much cheers we would get. "Our new group are our new fellow acapellas. I give you . . . The A-Team!"

To my surprise, lots of people cheered for us. It was like they already knew us before any of this. "Also, here are our champions…Vocal Adrenaline!"

Unfortunately, too many of them roared for them. Those cocky stuck-up singers are gonna get a taste of their own medicine.

"Our first category is…Songs with Girls Names in the Title!" Chuck announces.

Everybody only had a few seconds to think fast. First up were A Cappellago.

 _Roxanne!_

 _Put on the red light!_

 _Roxanne!_

 _Put on the red light!_

 _Roxanne!_

 _You don't gotta put on the red light!_

 _Roxanne!_

 _Put on the red light!_

One guy from the Here Comes Treble cuts them off for his group.

 _Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

 _But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)_

 _You think she's got it all but that don't make her better_

 _You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

 _Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

 _But you're the one I want, yeah_

 _But you're the one I want, yeah_

"I got it!" Trish exclaims as she runs to stop them. We all joined in as she sang.

 _Jenny, Jenny, who can I turn to?_

 _You give me somethin' I can hold on to_

 _I know you think I'm like the others before_

 _Who saw your name and number on the wall_

 _Jenny, I got your number_

 _I need to make you mine_

 _Jenny, don't change your number_

 _867-5309_

 _867-5309_

Soon we were cut off by the notorious Vocal Adrenaline. Their noises were so realistic that I couldn't believe that they were doing this.

 _Poor old Johnny Ray_

 _Sounded sad upon the radio_

 _But he moved a million hearts in mono_

 _Our mothers cried_

 _Sang along_

 _Who'd blame them_

 _You've grown, so grown_

 _Now I must say more than ever_

 _(Come On Eileen)_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye_

 _And we can sing just like our fathers_

After that, the Tone Rangers stepped in.

 _They call me 'hell'_

 _They call me 'Stacey'_

 _They call me 'her'_

 _They call me 'Jane'_

 _That's not my name_

 _That's not my name_

 _That's not my name_

 _That's not my name_

"Hold up!" Chuck interrupts them. "I asked for a song with a girl's name in the title. That song is just about not knowing this girl's name. You are…CUT OFF!"

The Tone Rangers go back to their corner in disappointment. This contest was a bit intense since Chuck was being hard on them.

"Our next category is… Michael Jackson 80's Hits!" He proclaims.

Before anything else could happen, Vocal Adrenaline already beat us…literally.

 _They told him, "Don't you ever come around here._

 _Don't wanna see your face. You better disappear."_

 _The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_

 _So beat it, just beat it_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

 _No one wants to be defeated_

 _Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

 _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

"Oh, hell, no!" Rosie growls. "Follow my lead, guys!" She confidently goes up and starts the singing.

 _Are You Ok_

 _Will You Tell Us That You're_

 _Ok_

 _There's A Sign In The_

 _Window_

 _That He Struck You-A_

 _Crescendo Annie_

 _He Came Into Your_

 _Apartment_

 _He Left The Bloodstains On_

 _The Carpet_

 _Then You Ran Into The_

 _Bedroom_

 _You Were Struck Down_

 _It Was Your Doom_

 _Annie Are You Ok_

 _So, Annie Are You Ok_

 _Are You Ok Annie_

 _Annie Are You Ok_

 _So, Annie Are You Ok_

 _Are You Ok Annie_

 _You've been hit by!_

 _You've been struck by a smooth criminal!_

Then, we were stopped by Here Comes Treble.

 _Keep On With The Force Don't Stop_

 _Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough_

 _Keep On With The Force Don't Stop_

 _Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough_

 _Keep On With The Force Don't Stop_

 _Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough_

 _Keep On With The Force Don't Stop_

 _Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough_

 _(Ooh)_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Chuck stops them. "That song was from 1979, geniuses! Have you not been studying your MJ history?! You are cut off! Okay, next category is…rap songs of 2010's!"

Oh, God! I got it! I got it! I ran up and started to rap.

 _I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts_

 _Just to get you I'm doing whatever works_

 _You've never met nobody_

 _That'll do you how I do ya_

 _That will bring you to your knees_

 _Praise Jesus hallelujah_

 _I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it_

 _Till you feel like you breathe for it_

 _Till you do any and everything for it_

 _I want you to fiend for it_

 _Wake up and dream for it_

 _Till it's got you gasping for air_

 _And you lean for it_

 _'Till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind_

 _And it's nothing but me, on it (on it, on it, on it)_

That's until Piper of Vocal Adrenaline cuts me off.

 _I'm gonna pop some tags_

 _Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_

 _I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up_

 _This is fucking awesome_

 **Carrie:** _Nah, walk up to the club like, "What up? I got a big cock!"_

 _I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop_

 _Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty_

 _That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey."_

 _Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,_

 _Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green_

 _Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me_

 _Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets_

 _(Piiisssssss)_

 _But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)_

While Carrie was rapping, we got in a huddle and try to come up with something. Luckily, Gavin says, "I got an idea! Let wait for the moment."

 _Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments_

 _Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in_

 _Bummy and grungy, fuck it, man_

 _I am stuntin' and flossin' and_

 _Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch_

 _I'm a take your grandpa's style, I'm a take your grandpa's style,_

 _No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs?_

At last, Gavin takes his shot and stops them.

 _My anaconda don't_

 _My anaconda don't_

 _My anaconda don't want none_

 _Unless you got buns, hun_

Rosie comes up behind Gavin and raps. Sometimes it doesn't bother Dez when Rosie dances with other guys. It was pretty natural for him to be fine with Gavin grinding against her.

 _Boy toy named Troy, used to live in Detroit_

 _Big dope dealer money, he was gettin' some coins_

 _Was in shootouts with the law but he live in a palace_

 _Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish_

 _Now that's real, real, real_

 _Gun in my purse, bitch, I came dressed to kill_

 _Who wanna go first? I had them pushin' daffodils_

 _I'm high as hell, I only took a half a pill_

 _I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say?_

 _He can tell I ain't missing no meals_

 _Come through and fuck him in my automobile_

 _Let him eat it with his grills, and he tellin' me to chill_

 _And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal_

 _Say he don't like em boney, he want something he can grab_

 _So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit him with the jab like_

A Cappellago cut us off with Monster by Eminem and Rhianna.

 _I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

 _Get along with the voices inside of my head_

 _You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

 _And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

 _I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek_

 _Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey_

 _Wanted to receive attention for my music_

 _Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me_

 _For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways_

Suddenly, the guy stops rapping. I guess he couldn't remember the lyrics. Chuck cackles, "You have ruined this hit! And you are an abomination to acapella…to Eminem…and to your mother! You are cut off! Well it's now an aca-battle between the A-Team and Vocal Adrenaline! And your battle category is…" Come on! Pick something good! "…classic rock!"

Oh shit, I thought. Piper and Carrie were already making rock band noise with their groups.

 _The jig is up, the news is out_

 _They finally found me_

 _The renegade who had it made_

 _Retrieved for a bounty_

 _Never more to go astray_

 _This'll be the end today_

 _Of the wanted man_

Austin goes up along with Dez and we all get into position.

 **Dez:** _Huh, swingin' in the livin' room, swingin' in the kitchen_

 _Most folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin'_

 _Swingin' in there 'cause she wanted me to feed her_

 _So I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater_

 **Austin:** _I scream, you scream we all scream for her_

 _Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her_

 **Both:** _She's my cherry pie_

 _Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_

 _Tastes so good make a grown man cry_

 _Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah_

 _She's my cherry pie_

 _Put a smile on your face ten miles wide_

 _Looks so good bring a tear to your eye_

 _Sweet cherry pie, yeah_

Carrie cuts them off with another song.

 _Here I am_

 _Rock you like a hurricane (Are you ready, baby?)_

 _Here I am_

 _Rock you like a hurricane_

 _Here I am_

 _Rock you like a hurricane (Come on, come on, baby)_

 _Here I am_

 _Rock you like a hurricane_

In a matter of seconds, we cut them off again with another song.

 _ **Rosie:** You're the right kind of sinner  
To release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner  
And you know that you were born to be_

 _You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around, no, no, no_

Once again, they stopped us again. How the hell do they do this? They're like fuckin' musical Terminators!

 _OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT_

NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT

OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE

 _OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT_

NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT

OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE

 _NO WAY!_

That was when I made the stupidest mistake. I cut them off but we couldn't think of anything. We were making music, but we couldn't think of anything.

Soon everybody was laughing and we stopped. Chuck came up to us and said, "I gotta be honest. It's okay since y'all are newbies. You are cut off! Winners are Vocal Adrenaline!"


	5. Bang Bang Out of Heaven

After three weeks of practicing and all that, we were here in one of the dressing rooms. We were getting ready for our performance. Out of six of the groups, we were going third. It was so scary like Insidious but not the second one.

I never thought that before performing I would get this burning feeling in the side of my head. Oh, wait! That's just Mindy making side braids in my hair.

"Ouch!" I responded to her brawny hands pulling my delicate strand of hair.

"Hold still, Home Girl." She commanded. "You wanna it pretty or your want it crappy?"

Once she pulled another piece of my hair, I muttered, "I want my hair to still be attached to my scalp."

While Mindy was fixing my hair, Rosie was fixing Sun Hee and Megan's hair, and Elliot was fixing Trish's hair. Dez and Jace were too busy playing rock, paper scissors, lizard, Spock, and Austin and Gavin were still trying to help Nelson succeed in a backflip.

Both boys locked their hands around Nelson's stomach and back. "Okay, ready, Nelson?" Gavin asked him.

Then, they flip him over. Nelson successfully lands on his feet and they all high five each other. "Now we got this, man," Gavin laughed.

How can they be so calm? I don't get why I'm the nervous out of all of us. I could seriously feel myself about to throw up. No, I can't throw up. I have even eaten! "You okay, Ally?" Megan asked me.

"Uh . . ." I paused too long. " . . . Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

Austin walks over to me and kneels down next to me. "Hey, hey, Ally." He coos to me. "We are gonna be great. We are! Do I need to do some more encouraging quotes?"

"Enlighten me." I begged my boyfriend.

"Okay, gather 'round, my children." Austin tells them. "Now listen. We have practiced for four weeks and we are really kick ass! We should not give up. Did Martin Luther King give up when he want freed for his African American people?"

Rosie holds up his RedBull and shouts, "No, my grandmother's people didn't suffer 300 years of slavery for nothing!"

"Right! Did Harvey Milk give up when he wanted all gay people to be as equal as straight people?"

"There's only eleven states that allow same-sex marriage," Elliot reminds him.

My boyfriends awkwardly nods his head. "Correct, but he didn't give up! Did Davy Crockett and everybody give up at the Alamo?"

After moment of silence, Jace answers, "They didn't give up. They were massacred by a thousand angry Mexicans."

"Still correct. You guys are missing my point! We can do this! Let's put on a show and kick some hairless ass!"

All of us applauded for Austin as he bows to us. Like I said, he has a way of cheering people up.

"If you pinch my butt, I will give you a hundred dollars." Sun Gee said in Korean.

Austin grabs a donut and hands it to her. "That's the spirit, Sun Hee! Have a donut!"

The girl looks at the food in weirdness. "There's a hole in it," she says in Korean.

We were ready more than ever. Trish picked out great outfits for us. I was wearing this black and white jumpsuit that was giving me a bit out a wedgie. Our attire was black and white since Trish didn't want us all to match. But we still looked hot and amazing.

First ones to go up are the Tone Rangers. They did a mashup of Just a Dream and Carry On My Wayward Son. It was great, but I would say that they need a little more work.

Then, A Capellago went next right after Tone Rangers. Their performed a mashup of Its Time by Imagine Dragons and Pompeii by Bastille. Honestly, it was very impressive but they messed a little on one part. Furthermore, they did a pretty great job.

Now it was our turn. Jimmy Starr walks out on stage and announces, "Tonight we have our next act. I've known these kids for quite sometime and I know they can bring it. Let's give a warm round of applause for the A-Team!"

A certain amount of applause came from the audience. We walked on stage with the bright lights aiming at us. My heart was ready to burst out of my chest. I started to sweat through my outfit as the audience comes to a stop.

Moments later, our group starts the music. It was all happening too quick, but I managed to stay with the beat. Although it sounded like we were going to sing Locked Out of Heaven, it was just the music of the song. We were singing different lyrics to this version.

 **Trish:** She got a body like an hour glass

But I can give it to you all the time

She got a booty like a Cadillac

But I can send you into overdrive (oh)

 **Austin:** So the sex takes me to paradise!

So the sex takes me to paradise

 **Trish:** See anybody could be bad to you,

You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah

Bang bang into the room (You make me feel like)

Bang bang all over you (Like I'm locked out of heaven)

 **Austin:** For too long

For too long

 **Trish:** Bang bang there goes your heart (Yeah, you make me feel like)

Back, back seat of my car (Like I'm locked out of heaven)

 **Austin:** For too long

 _For too long_

Then, it was my turn. My heart stopped for a second and I started to sing.

 **Ally:** She might've let you hold her hand in school

But I'm a show you how to graduate

No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk

Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)

 __

 _ **Austin:** But the sex takes me to paradise_

 _Oh, the sex takes me to paradise_

 **Ally:** See anybody could be good to you,

You need a bad girl to blow your mind

Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)

For too long

For too long

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)

For too long

For too long

 **Rosie:** (You know what, girls?

Let me show you how to do.)

It's Myx Moscato

It's friends in the bottle

It's Nicki full throttle

It's all, all

Swimming in the grotto

We winning in the lotto

We dipping in the pot of blue pho-to

Kidding so good

This drippin' on wood

Get a ride in the engine that could go

Batman Robin it bang, bang, cocking it

Queen Nicki dominate, prominate

It's me, Jessie, and Ari

If they test me they sorry

Riders umph like Harley

Then pull off in this Ferrari

If he hangin' we bangin'

Phone rangin', he slangin'

It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)

 __

 _B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby)_

B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey

 **Trish:** See anybody could be good to you,

You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)

 **All:** Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)

For too long

For too long

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)

For too long

For too long

Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)

 **Rosie:** Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang

Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang

 **All:** Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)

For too long

For too long

* * *

 **Look up bang bang out of heaven to hear the mashup on YouTube**


	6. Round 1

The audience applauded for us. We received a couple of whistles and some standing ovation. It was excellent by the volume of the crowd.

All of us ran to the audience and we got a little too excited. Jace, Mindy, and Nelson gave each other high fives while Trish squeezes the blood out of Sun Hee and Megan. Austin yanks me into an embrace, and Elliot and Gavin hug it out. During that, Dez dips Rosie into a triumphant kiss.

"That was awesome," Neslon exclaims.

"We totally rocked the whole place," Megan added.

Soon out victory came to an end when they appeared. "Oh, that was so adorable," Piper scoffs. "I give that like no thumbs up."

We stood together side by side prepared to defend ourselves. "Look, guys," Rosie dates to insult them. "It's Mary Cunt and Trashy All-Shit."

Her little pet names for them made us laugh out asses off. Carrie and Piper stood there in silence. When we stopped laughing, Piper took a step closer to me and grins. "Your performance won't even match up to ours. So I wouldn't be celebrating right now if I were you."

This was my moment of bravery. I gotta stand up for my team. "Hey, Piper, right?" I started off with. "Look, we are just performing and having a blast out there. We rocked and we totally blew the place up. Maybe you're just insulting us because you're scared that we might be beat you."

Piper stood there probably intimated by my words. "Beat us? Oh, Silly Ally, do you have any idea who we are? We are Vocal Adrenaline. The fans love us, the stage we own it, and the competition…they fear us. Don't be so positive that you're even gonna make it through the first round."

We walked to our seats and sat down. "I'm gonna cut those two pricks," Mindy commented.

I gripped Austin's hand tightly as Jimmy walked out of stage. The rivalry between the A Team and Vocal Adrenaline just made my mind go crazy.

Were we good enough? There should be nothing to worry about. I gotta calm down. How great can Vocal Adrenaline be?

"That was mind-blowing there," Jimmy shouts through the microphone. "Seriously? My mind is blown. Next we have our old time favorites. This team is run by the twins, Piper and Carrie Lancaster. I give you…Vocal Adrenaline."

 _I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge  
_

 _I don't care, I love it, I don't care_

 _I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge  
_

 _I don't care, I love it, I don't care_

 _I heard that you were talking shit_

And you didn't think that I would hear it

People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up

So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack

Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out

That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up

 _I love it, I love it  
_

 _I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge  
_

 _I don't care, I love it  
I don't care, I love it, I love it  
I don't care, I love it, I don't care  
_

 _So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers_

No principals,no student-teachers

Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one

So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all

Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you

That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust

 _I don't care, I love it_

 _I don't care, I love it, I love it_

 _I don't care, I love it  
I don't care, I love it, I love it  
I don't care, I love it_

Everybody screamed and applauded for them. The rest of us just gave them a golf clap. Mindy yells over the roaring crowd, "Yeah, we're just clapping 'cause it's over!"

Some of us laughed at her insult. Although we were snickering, we were still depressed by their performances and the audience's reaction. I didn't expect these Neanderthals to be that great.

"My tits are filled with rage," Rosie growls. "They're so angry that they're ready to burst out my cups."

Dez swallows her breath and leans over to Austin. "Is it just me or is she sexy when she's angry?" He whispers to my boyfriend. Instead of responding to his best friend, Austin just gave Dez a disgusted look.

Here Comes Treble did a mashup of MC Hammer's Can't Touch This and Black Eyed Peas' Humps. There was just too much props and twerking. I don't get why there had to be so much twerking.

Overall, everybody seemed to enjoy the whole show. I'm surprised if we even make it to the final round.

Jimmy walks back out and announces, "Okay, people, these kids did a fantastic job tonight. Sadly, one of them is not going to make it to the final round. Now I will announce the groups that will be moving on to the next round. Now the ones will be moving on are…"

I think I might throw up. What's going to happen? Is this moment even happening?

"…A Capellago!" Well they deserved it a lot. We clapped for them and the cheering stops. "…our next group that will be returning are…Vocal Adrenaline!"

Vocal Adrenaline screamed their heads off. We still clapped, but we didn't really cares about them. Jimmy declares, "The other groups were astonishing. Another group that's coming back are…Here Comes Treble!"

Well I don't fully agree on that group, but we just should showed good sportsmanship. "The final ones were completely terrific and you have to agree with me on their performance. The ones who are coming to the next round are…the A Team!"

We all jumped out of our chairs and shouted with glee. Some of us were hugging the hell out of each other. I can't believe we were moving to the next round. This is awesome!

After our victory, we headed back to room 117 to celebrate. All of us had beers in our hands and drinking out of them.

My boyfriend hopped up on top of a chair and says aloud, "I would like to make a toast to the A Team!"

"The A Team!" We all howled as we took a drink.

"Let's play Never Had I!" Austin suggested.

We gathered into a circle on the floor. "You first, Ally," Trish told me.

I had to think of something kinky and all that. "Never had I had a threesome," I said.

To our surprise, Rosie, Dez, and Gavin took a sip out of their glasses. "Oh, my god," Mindy bursts out laughing. "Seriously? Please don't tell me it was with Gavin!"

All of us were laughing. "No, no, no," Dez chuckled. "It was with another girl. She already graduated and it was a long time ago."

"Okay, I got one." Gavin chuckled. "Never have I seen Rosie without her top on."

In an instant second, Dez, Austin, and Nelson take a sip. It was true about it. One time Nelson and Austin accidentally walked into our dorm and Rosie was changing. She literally didn't have a short or bra on. I didn't get mad at Austin because it was simply an accident.

"Uh…" Trish tries to think of something. "…never have I peed in a public pool."

This was a trick for us. We all took a sip of our drinks while we laugh. "Never have I experimented with the same sex," said Jace.

Before I knew it, the people who took a sip were Elliot, Rosie, Mindy, Nelson, and Gavin. Well Elliot should be happy for Gavin. "Never have I got in a fistfight," Megan declares. Basically, we all took a sip of our beers.

And so the rest of the night went on. We continued playing Never Had I until we didn't have enough beer left.

"What do we do now?" Austin slurred.

Dez grabbed one of the empty bottles and shouts, "Let's play Spin the Bottle! Rules are that you have to kiss the one the bottle lands on for ten seconds!"

This was officially the most embarrassing game of them all. You have to kiss someone and have all your friends laugh while it happens. This better not turn into cheating and becoming lesbians.

"First up is me!" Dez slurs as he places the empty bottle in the middle of our circle. The redhead spins it waiting for the bottle to stop.

Finally, it comes to a halt in front of Sun Hee. We all laughed as the foreign exchange student leans forward to Dez. She crashes her lips against his lips and most of us whistled.

More than ten seconds passed. Rosie attempts to stop it. "Okay, that's enough. Dez, it's not funny anymore. Sun Hee, stop it! Will you two quit it! Would you just…GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

Sun Hee pulls back and smiles. I had always forgot how jealous Rosie can be. Dez simply wraps his arm around her and kisses her head to calm her down.

"My turn," Mindy said. She grabs the bottle and twists it. The odds were ever in her favor.

The bottle stops pointing at Jace. "Ooh, Jace, give her a wet sloppy kiss!" Elliot snickered.

Jace leans over the bottle and presses her lips against Mindy's mouth. Honestly, it looked like he was really enjoying that kiss. Mindy pulls back while the rest of us cheered.

"Ally is next," Jace tells us. Since it was my turn, I immediately spun the bottle.

After it slowed down, it landed on Nelson. The one who leaned in was Nelson. Truthfully, the kiss was just like any other kiss. Sure I enjoyed it. We were both moving our lips and we were done.

"Okay, Gavin's turn," I declared.

The man-whore spins the bottle as we waited for his kissing partner. To our surprise, it landed on Austin.

We exclaimed in shock and Austin laughs, "This doesn't count as cheating!"

Both boys leaned over as we snickered in silence. After an awkward moment, they finally kissed and we burst into laughter. I'm not really jealous since it's a game and Gavin is a pure slut.

They pulled back and Austin sings.

 _I kissed a boy and I liked it!_

 _I hope my girlfriend don't mind it!_


	7. Let's Do the Time Warp Again!

"Ally, are you ready to go or not?" Rosie calls out from outside of the bathroom.

It was Halloween today. We were going to MUNY's annual Halloween Costume Party. Nobody was allowed to attends unless you were wearing a costume.

Plus, the famous DJ David Guetta was going to be there and we just had to go.

Austin and I were gonna do a couple costume thing. We were that kind of couple. He and I decided to go as Chewbacca and Han Solo.

Yeah, I would've been Princess Leia, but they wer out of the regular princess costume and the slave one was too revealing. My Chewbacca costume used to be the ordinary furry character from the famous franchise that was brought to us by George Lucas. Trish and Rosie helped me upgrade it.

A few days ago, we cut it up and made it into a furry dress with a hoodie. With the extra fur left over, I made boots out of them. It was a nice little costume.

Austin actually loves Halloween more than me. Before this, he was organized for this event. He even gave me a list of couple costumes that we should go as.

 ** _Couples Costumes_**

 ** _Hawkeye and Black Widow_**

 ** _Joe Dimaggio and Marilyn Monroe_**

 ** _Squintz and Wendy Peffercorn_**

 ** _John Lennon and Yoko_**

 ** _Ash and Pikachu_**

 ** _Katniss and Peeta_**

 ** _Football Player and Cheerleader from Glee_**

Let me just say that my boyfriend has taste in this. He sure as hell does not want to be one of those couples who dress up like Steve and Blue's Clues.

I walked out of the bathroom with confidence showing off my costume. "What do you think?" I asked my roommates.

They turned to me and commented, "You look awesome!"

Both of them were dressed up in costumes as well. Trish was going as a Day of the Dead ancestor. Her face was painted like a candy skull, and she had on a red and black gothic dress. I gotta say that this Day of the Dead festival really scares me.

Since she and Dez were big fans of this show Supernatural, Rosie dressed up as one of the characters named Castiel or something like that. All I know is he's an angel who wears a dirty trench coat and sounds like Ghostface from Scream. Rosie had her hair down and she had on the trench coat. Underneath the trench coat, she wear a classic business black and white suit with a dark blue tie.

"You guys looks great," I told them. "We'll be the odd ones out since everybody dresses up as drinks or vampires."

Rosie fixes her tie to make it loose. "I actually love Halloween. It's like you can wear a costume and nobody gives a shit. This is exactly why I wanted to go to Comic Con."

"You mean the place for geeks?" Trish sarcastically remarks.

"It's not a place for geeks," I corrected her. "It's a place for hot geeks. Like there's the Avengers."

Rosie gasps in amazement. "Oh, Captain America is my imaginary husband. Just want him to slap my ass and get me pregnant."

We looked at her with stunned looks on our faces. It doesn't surprise us about the raw sexuality deep inside of Rosie.

Soon we left our dorm room and headed to the patio for the Halloween party. It was dark and the night was young with a full moon as a light from above.

Everybody was dressed up for the occasion. There was red lights, smoke on the floor, and the whole patio looked like a graveyard. People seemed to be having a good time.

"Hey, girls," Dez says once he and Austin found us.

Austin dressed up as the famous Han Solo. He had the white shirt, black vest, jeans, black boots, and fake gun. I gotta admit that my boyfriend looks ten times better than me.

He wraps his arm over my shoulders and kisses my cheeks. "You look beautiful, Chewy." He complimented me.

"I think I'm getting a hairball," I snorted.

Honestly, Dez looked pretty handsome. He had on a black T-shirt, green button-up shirt, jeans, and combat boots. From what Rosie told me, she and Dez were Castiel the Angel and Dean Winchester.

I saw one episode of Supernatural and those two aren't even a couple. They're just two best friends, but Rosie ships them together on Tumblr and calls them Destiel. Well at least those guys on the show are hot.

During the dance, we met the rest of our friends who were dressed up as well.

First, Megan had on a little school girl outfit. In her hand was a little picnic basket and she wore a red cape. "Let me guess, Megan," I said. "Little Red Riding Hood and Elliot, you're a cowboy."

Elliot had on a blue and white plaid shirt, a giant belt buckle, chaps, and a black cowboy hat. "Hey, Elliot, you got a favorite cowboy movie?" Rosie asks him.

"Yeah, it's that one with John Travolta," he answers. "It's called Urban Cowboy."

"You ever heard of Brokeback Mountain?" The guy nods in response. "Don't worry. We'll watch it and you'll understand."

I turn to the rest of friends and see Sun Hee wearing a medieval dress and cloak along with a bow and arrow in her hands. "Sun Hee, you are a huntress, right?" I guessed.

"No, I'm Katniss, bitch," she says in Korean.

The next people I saw were Gavin, Jace, Mindy, and Nelson. Gavin was dressed in a metal skirt and sandals. "I know who you are, Gavin," I said. "You're Spartacus!"

He shakes his head. "Close. I'm actually Sper-rat-acus."

Really? For a slut, Gavin isn't really smart. His doctor told him to not have sex for two weeks, but he did it anyways.

"Mindy, you are a vampire, Nelson's a pirate, and Jace is a zombie," I declared.

That was pretty much our costumes for the party. From what I saw, Jace and Trish seemed to be flirting.

"Hey, Trish," Jace eagerly says to her. He scratches the back of his neck. "I like your face. You're really good at painting it."

Trish smiles in response. "Thanks, Jace. I see that you're really good at making it look like half of your face is bloody and grotesque."

Both of them laugh for a moment. It was so cute on how obvious their crushes on each other were. There were moments when they gazed at each other and looked away. Other times were when they talked for a moment and couldn't think of anything to say back.

I've gotta admit that this was the first time I've ever seen Trish so in love. Her exes were mostly dumb or simply jerks.

One time she dated this guy named Dirk. I didn't understand why she was with him. Maybe it was because she was lonely. Anyways he came to our dorm and complained about how she takes forever. I decided to step up and told the guy off. It scared the hell out of me because he grabbed my arm and threatened me. Luckily, Rosie came and punched him in the mouth. She even cracked his tooth.

Hopefully, things will turn out great for those two. I gotta admit that they look so cute together.

After two hours at the dance, they showed up. It was Vocal Adrenaline. Carrie and Piper were dressed up as Woody and Buzz Lightyear.

"Nice costume," Piper tells me. "Decided not to wax this week, Sasquatch."

How can they be so bitchy? My friends step forward and back me up. "You wanna know something?" Mindy interrupts. "All I see is a boobless Woody and NASA's playboy bunny. So I watch it if I were you."

"Oh, please," Carrie scoffs. "You guys can't even make a Halloween dance party stand out. We'll show you how we get this party started."

During a moment of silence as the DJ turns the music down, Vocal Adrenaline begins making noises. That's when we realized that they were doing a song.

This song was familiar. Oh, no, they didn't.

 _It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking  
In the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops  
Your heart  
You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before  
You make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between  
The eyes  
You're paralyzed  
_

 _'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to  
Strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer  
Thriller tonight  
_

 _You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere  
Left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see  
The sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just  
Imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up  
Behind  
You're out of time  
_

 _'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with  
Forty eyes  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer  
Thriller tonight  
_

 _Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life  
_

 _They're out to get you; there's demons closing in on  
Every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on  
Your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close  
Together  
All through the night I'll save you from the terrors on  
The screen  
I'll make you see  
_

 _That it's a thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost  
Would ever dare try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller  
Chiller  
Thriller here tonight  
_

 _That it's a thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost  
Would ever dare try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller  
_

 _Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
_

 _The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller_

Everybody applauded for them. We were upset by the crowd's respond to it. How are we going to compete with that?

"How you like them apples?" Piper cackles over the loud applause.

Once everybody was silent, Dez scoffs, "You tell me." This time we decided to kick it a little more old school.

 **Dez:** _It's astounding  
Time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely_

 _ **Rosie:** Not for very much longer_

 _ **Dez:** I've got to keep control!_

 _ **Austin:** I remember doing the Time Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me  
_

 _ **Austin and Ally:** And the void would be calling  
_

 _ **All:** Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again_

 _ **Nelson:** It's just a jump to the left  
_

 _ **All:** And then a step to the right  
_

 _ **Nelson:** With your hands on your hips  
_

 **All:** _You bring your knees in tight_  
 _But it's the pelvic thrust_  
 _That really drives you insane_  
 _Let's do the Time Warp again_  
 _Let's do the Time Warp again_

 **Ally:** _It's so dreamy  
Oh, fantasy free me  
So you can't see me  
No, not at all  
In another dimension  
With voyeuristic intention  
Well secluded, I see all_

 _ **Dez:** With a bit of a mind flip_

 _ **Ally;** You're into the time slip  
_

 _ **Dez:** And nothing can ever be the same  
_

 _ **Ally:** You're spaced out on sensation  
_

 _ **Dez:** Like you're under sedation  
_

 _ **All:** Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again_

 _ **Trish:** Well I was walking down the street  
Just a having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again_

 _ **All:** Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again_

 _ **Nelson:** It's just a jump to the left  
_

 _ **All:** And then a step to the right_

 _ **Nelson:** With your hands on your hips  
_

 _ **All:** You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again_


End file.
